


Day 114 - Worth the wound

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [114]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of a fight, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The aftermath of a carelessly spoken sentence that caused hurt never intended</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 114 - Worth the wound

He had no idea for how long he had been standing here, staring down into the green-brown water flowing below his feet and wondering if it was really worth it. The bigger part of him knew that it was but there was a small part asking if it was worth feeling this kind of pain that could only be caused by someone close to you.

John stood under the almost leafless branches of a tree and watched Sherlock, leaning on the railing, gazing into the water. He only was this motionless for a long time when he was deep in thought.

And John knew exactly what he was thinking about. He was questioning if being with John was worth having to accommodate, to compromise, to _slow down_ and –especially – worth opening up and risk being hurt. He was wondering if he hadn’t been better off alone.

John waited until Sherlock shivered and visibly returned to himself before walking closer. He gently and cautiously touched Sherlock’s elbow. John feared the day that Sherlock would decide that he was _not_ worth it.

“Sherlock, I’m so sorry.”

Sherlock turned abruptly and pulled John into a fierce embrace.

It would have been a relief to both men had they known then what they do now. That the other would always be worth it. Every bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Thames'. 
> 
> Here you go, darlings, the follow-up to 'The Human Condition'. :)  
> I think I might have confused the tenses at some point. Sorry about that. Can't think now, no chocolate in the house...


End file.
